Why do you love me?
by MysticFireBlood
Summary: Kakashi can't understand why his wife loves him. Cute oneshot. KakashiXOC I don't own Naruto.


"**Why do you love me?"**

**By: MysticFireBlood **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just play with them and then I put them back when I am done. Original character is mine, however. Please ask before using her. Mystic**

Kakashi walked into his apartment late one night after an ANBU mission. He was dirty, sweaty, and had blood every where. He looked at the couch, and there sleeping was his dear wife, Hatake Kera. She was so beautiful laying there in a pair of his pjs and her long brown hair laying down her back. She needed to be covered though, so before he went to remove his uniform, he took the pink blanket from the back of the couch and place it over her body. Then he headed for the back door to remove some of his uniform. He remember the first time he come home from an ANBU mission after they where married.

"_I don't think so Hatake Kakashi! You march your ass to the back door and leave you armor outside. I will clean it after you take a long, hot shower and clean up." she said to him as she emerged from the kitchen area with a towel and a plate in her hands as she herd him coming into the apartment and was about to sit down. He started to walk to her and put his arms around her to give her and hug, and she pushed him away. _

"_You stink. Go, before you sleep on the couch tonight" He tried to pout, but instead, he did as he was told._

He walked back in after removing the steel armor and placing it outside. He thought to himself, _"I'll wash it in the morning."_ Then he started to walk to the bathroom when Kera woke up. She smiled up at him and said, "Remind me to kiss and hug you after your shower" He smiled back, "Deal" and then headed for the bathroom and removed the rest of his uniform and place them in the hamper and got into the shower. The hot water was a god send. It felt good to stand there under the hot water and feel the mud and blood just run off his sore body. He then took the rag and some soap and starting to wash his body clean. Really, a week without a shower was murder. He carefully cleaned himself, making sure to take special care of the cuts he got from this last mission. Then he rinsed the rag off and repeated the process one more time, before moving onto washing his hair. When he got out of the shower, he noticed that there was a dry seat of pjs', and his eye patch that he wore when he was home with Kera. He brushed his teeth, twice and rinsed his mouth twice. Then he slowly got dress and went to the living room area, there he saw her sitting up on the couch, with the blanket wrapped around her legs, sipping on some green tea. He looked at the coffee table and saw the tea set that Iruka gave them for a wedding present. He poured himself some tea, sat down and placed his arm around her and she sat closer to him and snuggled up right underneath his chin. He then asked the question that was on his mind for some time, "Why do you love me?" She looked up at him and looked into his good eye, "Because of your wonder since of humor, your great ninja skills, your beautiful eye, you soft sliver hair, your sexy body, you wonderful rare smile, and your love for those who mean the most to you. Including me" He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips. "Do you know why I love you?" he asked after he pulled back from the kiss. "No" she replied.

"I love you because of you beautiful eyes, your soft long brown hair, you wonderful smile, your sexy body, your grumpiness, your ninja skills, your cooking, your cleaning, and your love for your friends and family, especially me and our baby, who is yet to be born." She looked up at him and asked, "How did you know?" He smiled and replied, "Guy said congratulations to me today as we was heading home and I asked him why and he replied to me by saying, 'You finally have one up one me Kakashi. I herd from my wife that yours was expecting a baby'. Of course I had to confirm it, and I did when I came home and saw you on the couch, laying here with you arm in a protective manner over your stomach. That and I cheated and used my eye to make sure I saw what I saw." She smiled at him and asked, "Are you mad?" He smiled down and her and said, "There is no reason for me to be mad at you. Besides, I could use the time off" and then he kissed her.

Fin

**Read and Review. Please and Thank You, Mystic 3**


End file.
